Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special)
Snoopy!!! The Musical is the thirty-first animated television special based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts and the second one to be based on a stage musical, the animated version of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown having first been broadcast two years earlier. Snoopy!!! The Musical first aired on CBS on January 29, 1988. It is based on the musical comedy of the same name that was first performed in 1975. Unusually for a Peanuts television special, the audience can hear Snoopy's thoughts in the form of human speech and song, although the child characters in the show cannot understand him. The only other program in which this is the case is the adaptation of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. This is the first of two Peanuts specials not to have Charlie Brown's name in the title, the other being Snoopy's Reunion. Contents of the show Snoopy!!! The Musical '' centers around the characters, Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt and Peppermint Patty. Unlike in the comic strip, all five children are portrayed as attending the same school and being in the same class, taught by Miss Othmar (who is seen, albeit from the back). Other ''Peanuts characters, including Schroeder, Frieda, Marcie and Franklin, appear briefly in non-speaking roles. The show consists of a series of vignettes, without a unifying plot, each vignette containing a song. The featured songs are: * "Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be" – Sung by Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, and Peppermint Patty. * "Woodstock's Theme" – Instrumental. * "Snoopy's Song" – Sung by Snoopy and all the child characters. * "Edgar Allan Poe" – Sung by all the child characters, about their fear of Miss Othmar asking them difficult questions that they cannot answer. * "I Know Now" – Sung by Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, and Lucy van Pelt. Rerun van Pelt makes a brief cameo appearance when Linus is confronted by his parents for attempting to trade his little brother for a bike. Charlie Brown also makes a brief cameo when he drops his cookie jar. * "The Vigil" – Sung by Linus van Pelt as he waits in the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin, accompanied by Snoopy. * "Clouds" – Sung by all the child characters and Snoopy * "The Great Writer" – Sung by Snoopy the World Famous Author as he writes a story that begins, "It was a dark and stormy night." * "Poor Sweet Baby" – Sung by Peppermint Patty to Charlie Brown. The Little Red-Haired Girl and Schroeder also appear. * "The Big Bow Wow" – Sung by Snoopy as he celebrates his promotion to Head Beagle. * "Just One Person" – A song about believing in yourself, sung by Snoopy and all the child characters. Schroeder, Frieda, Marcie, Franklin, 5, Violet (in archival footage only), and other unnamed extras appear. Voice cast * Sean Collins – Charlie Brown * Tiffany Billings – Lucy van Pelt * Jeremy Miller – Linus van Pelt * Ami Foster – Sally Brown * Cam Clarke – Snoopy * Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock * Kristie Baker – Peppermint Patty Notes *Having adapted the musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown three years prior, Charles Schulz opted to adapt the other Peanuts musical. *The song "Poor Sweet Baby" is based on the comic strip of April 8, 1973, and the Broadway version song "Hurry up Face" is based on the strip of September 17, 1972. *The idea of Lucy mistaking a potato chip for a butterfly is borrowed from 1969's It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown. *Stock animation of the kids leaving the school in You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown and Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is used in the "Just One Person" number. *Stock animation of Sally leaving the school in You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown is used for her entrance in the "Just One Person" number. *Stock animations of Charlie Brown kissing The Little Red-Haired Girl, then flying and landing in his bed in It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, and Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown talking under the tree in There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown, It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown and You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown are used for the "Poor Sweet Baby" segment. Plus the "Heather" version of The Little Red-Haired Girl makes a final cameo appearance. *Rerun makes a brief cameo in the song "I Know Now" after Linus upsets him and is confronted by their parents. *The Cat Next Door appears on screen for the first time. Here, it resembles Brutus from the 1977 film Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. *This is the first time Snoopy was voiced by Cameron Clarke; the second time was This is America, Charlie Brown. Goofs *Often in the special, Lucy and Peppermint Patty switch voices. *In the song "Poor Sweet Baby", when Charlie Brown fails to catch the ball, the ball rolls on the ground and disappears before it can roll out of the screen. *In the song "I Know Now", when Sally says, "If any", Peppermint Patty's mouth moves to that part, but she is not heard. Commercials External links * ''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' (TV special) on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28578-Snoopy-The-Musical Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special) on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:El musical de Snoopy pt:Snoopy O Musical Category:TV specials Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:1988 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock